The Descendents vs The Ancestors
by Chibi Night Angel
Summary: What happens when the trolls you all know and love face off against their ancestors in a duel to the death match? Pure and utter mayhem. Beginning is a bit slow but it'll be really good soon in time. /Based off C33you on devianart's fanart/
1. What the hell is going on?

**This fanfic is an inspiration from C33you on deviantart. She had some Homestuck versus pics and I just felt the need to write a fanfic on them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck. That belongs to the almighty Hussie. **

Karkat yawned as he typed a reply to Terezi in his respiteblock. She sent him a message a while ago, but due to his memo writing, he had lost track of time and ignored the message for now.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling gallowsCallibrator [GA]

CG: HEY TEREZI SORRY ABOUT IGNORING YOU. I WAS BUSY WITH STUFF

GA: 1T'S OK4Y K4RKL3S. BUT NOW 1'M SO BOR3D.

CG: WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT?

GA: 1 DON'T KNOW. COM3 OV3R OR SOM3TH1NG :]

CG: AAUGH...WHY DO I CONTINOUSLY HAVE TO ENTERTAIN YOU WITH SOME LAME BRAIN SCHEME OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT?

GA: H3H3H3

CG: EITHER WAY IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE. I'LL BE OVER THERE IN A FEW.

GA: COOL S33 YOU SOON :]

gallowsCallibrator [GA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist

Karkat sighed as he shut his husktop before rubbing his eyes. He felt really stressed over the past few days. He kept having these strange visions in his sleep. One continuous one was him holding his weapon, standing not too far from some adult troll who looked exactly like him.

He shook off the thought and stood up. With a stretch, he walked off to open the door when it was opened for him. Or rather, by someone. The troll frowned at the person before him, his dopey grin never fading.

"GAMZEE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"WhOa! ChIlL oUt bEsT fRiEnD. i JuSt MoThErFuCkInG cAmE tO hAnG oUt WiTh YoU aNd MaYbE eVeN eAt sOmE pIe."

"FIRST, WE BOTH FUCKING KNOW I'D NEVER EAT THAT DISGUSTING SLOP IN A MILLION FUCKING YEARS. SECONDLY, I'M ALREADY GOING TO HANG OUT WITH TEREZI."

Gamzee's smile faltered a little, "Aw ReAlLy? I rEaLlY wAnTeD tO mOtHeRfUcKiNg ChIlL wItH yOu ToDaY."

"WHY DON'T YOU GO HANG OUT WITH YOUR OTHER FRIENDS? LIKE THAT BULL HORNED WEAKLING."

"TaVbRo? YEaH I GuEsS yOu'Re RiGhT. I CoUlD cHiLl WiTh HiM...mAyBe EvEn ThRoW sOmE sIcK bEaTs."

The indigo blood's face lit up at the thought of rapping with his close friend. He pat Karkat on the head, much to the other's chagrin and walked off, honking at some points.

Karkat grumbled at his moirail and walking out of his hive and over to the blind troll's. He finally reached Terezi's hive and found that she was already sitting at the steps. She grinned widely and stood up, running to the nubby horned troll.

"K4RKL3S! 1'M SO GL4D YOU C4M3."

"WELL WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK? I WAS GOING TO IGNORE OR SOMETHING?!."

Terezi merely grinned and licked Karkat's face which earned a yell and stumble.

"AAUGH! I WISH YOU'D STOP DOING THAT SHIT!"

The teal blood just giggled and nearly dragged the shorter troll inside her hive.

~.~.~.~.~

"PLEASE STOP TEREZI. I'M LITERALLY BEGGING YOU.."

"4W. BUT 1'M H4V1NG FUN~"

"WELL AS YOU CAN SEE. I'M NOT.

Terezi was currently drawing on Karkat with some chalk she picked up. Reds, blues, yellows and shades of blue coated the troll's face and uncovered arms, as Terezi had lifted the sleeves of his shirt up. He growled as he viewed her handiwork.

"YOU KNOW I HAVE TO WASH THIS SHIT OFF WHEN I GET HOME. AND THAT IS ANNOYING."

"Y3AH BUT YOU T4STE D3L1C1OUS R1GHT NOW." She teased as he licked some red chalk off his arm.

He sighed and just sat and let Terezi continue to color him.

~.~.~.~.~

"uH, gAMZEE,,,dO YOU FEEL LIKE SOMETHING'S OFF?"

"NaW bRo. It FeElS pReTtY bItChTiTs RiGhT nOw HoNk!"

Gamzee was sitting in Tavro's respiteblock, or rather lying on the ground. He and Tavros just finished rapping and were now talking about nonsense. That is until the bull horned troll felt a churning feeling in his gut like something was going to happen.

Something bad.

But his relaxed friend had yet to think about such a thing. He just rolled around on the ground honking and giggling. Tavros let a small smile touch his face as he stared at his friend. He's seen Gamzee in a serious mode and it really bugged the rust blood to no end, so he was content with the juggalo this way.

"So WhAtChA wAnNa Do NoW tAv?"

"uM, I, uH, dON'T KNOW."

Gamzee hummed and played with the shorter one's mohawk. The two trolls spent their time laughing at random jokes and such. They were so distracted that they didn't notice the pair of eyes watching them from the shadows.

~.~.~.~.~

"TEREZI, WHAT'S UP WITH YOU?"

"1 F33L W31RD...L1KE SOM3TH1NG B4D 1S GO1NG TO H4PP3N."

"IT MUST BE ALL A PART OF YOUR FUCKING IMAGINATION. PROBABLY FROM ALL THAT CHALK THAT YOU'VE CONSUMED."

Terezi scowled a bit and wrapped a noose around her scalemate. She knew something was going to happen, she could feel it, see it with her mind's eye. Though who or what was going to cause the trouble was what she couldn't grasp.

"-EZI. HEY TEREZI?"

She shook her head and focused her pure red eyes on the nubby troll.

"WH4T K4RKL3S?"

He raised a brow at his friend. She'd normally be licking him and cackling like a madman...madwoman. But instead, she was quiet and thoughtful. Maybe that bad feeling she felt was true. He opened his mouth to speak when a loud bang and rumble sounded from outside.

Terezi immediately stood up and walked over to the door, ignoring Karkat's calls for her to stop. She yanked open the door and followed the loud noise that shook the ground below her feet. Karkat quickly chased after the troll.

"TEREZI WAIT UP."

The girl didn't listen and merely continued her pace until she felt herself bump into something. She grunted as she hit the ground. Karkat ran and finally saw her on the floor. He was so focused on her, he didn't notice the form before her.

"HEY! TEREZI! OH FUCK, ARE YOU OKAY? WHY'D YOU RUN OFF LIKE-"

He stopped as his eyes met the being that stood tall and frightening. Karkat froze and gazed into the eyes that bore into him. The ones that he had seen in his visions all the time.

The blood red eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul.

"Karkat."

"Y-YOU'RE..."

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chappie. I realize it was short, but I shall update this tomorrow or the day after. Tell me how you feel about this. If there's anything I need to fix or if the quirks or attitudes are wrong. **

**Gamzee: HiT tHaT mOtHeRfUcKiNg ReViEw BuTtOn! HoNk!**


	2. Karkat's Rage

**A/N: Tee hee~! I'm back with a new chapter and I'm happy some people like it so much. **

**Karkat: HOW'D THIS EVEN ENTER YOUR THINK PAN?**

***absconds near him* In hindsight I should of prepared for the day that you finally decided to question the sheer brilliance of my think pan~ it began-**

**Gamzee: oN wItH tHe StOrY hOnK!**

"Y-YOU'RE...THE TROLL FROM MY VISIONS!"

"I am honored that you know who I am." The adult replied.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

"You may call me the Sufferer. I am your ancestor."

This man looked exactly like Karkat, though much taller than he was. The difference was that Sufferer's face showed wisdom only an adult troll would know. But all the ancestors died a long time ago, so why was he standing here?

"WELL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

He glared at Sufferer before kneeling next to Terezi who was still dazed at the situation. She threw a curious look at Karkat. The taller troll just stared at them for a bit, his ruby eyes taking in the scene before him.

"Even sweeps later, I still interact with Redglare. Who would've thought such a thing?"

Karkat stared at him, "WHO'S REDGLARE?"

"I see that you would not know such a thing wriggler."

"WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR FUCKING BOAT. NOW LEAVE US ALONE."

Karkat lifted Terezi up and pulled her along to go back to her hive. But then a weapon got in their path and they were astonished by the sudden movement. The nub horned troll directed his eyes to Sufferer whose eyes gleamed with something indistinguishable.

Was that...murderous intent?

"WHAT THE-"

"Sorry Karkat, but I will not allow you to escape me so easily."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU FUCKING BLABBERING ABOUT?"

He merely lifted the weapon, a much larger version of Karkat's sickle, and aimed it at the two young trolls. Karkat barely had enough time to dodge it, holding Terezi close as he narrowly escapes each swipe. He's trapped against a tree and the adult who seemed to show no concern about harming his descendent and an innocent troll.

This man couldn't be the Sufferer. From what Feferi told him, the Sufferer was a kind, gentle troll who told of peace and happiness. He was a wonderful adult until his execution. All the rage and bitter hatred he felt was passed through sweeps and into Karkat. But that didn't explain why he wanted to kill him. Although that was the least of his problems, he needed to keep Terezi safe.

He grit his teeth and made a decision. He placed Terezi on her feet and whispered to her.

"Listen when I count to three, I want you to run the fuck away."

"WH4T? K4RK4T 1 WON'T L3AV3 YOU."

"LISTEN TO ME," he grabbed her shoulders, "RUN AND DON'T STOP. I'LL DISTRACT HIM SO YOU CAN ESCAPE."

"NO 1...1..."

He gave her a quick hug and stood in front of her. The Sufferer was awaiting a move. Karkat glared at him and threw a glance to Terezi.

"ONE...TWO...THREE!"

Terezi immediately ran past her friend and the taller troll. His eyes shifted to her and lifted his weapon to strike her. But a sharp pain struck his side and he looked back to see his descendant below him, huffing and holding his sickles that had red blood smeared on them. His eyes glinted once more with anger.

"That was a lucky hit, young troll."

"LET'S SEE IF I CAN FUCKING DO IT AGAIN!"

They stood there for a second before charging at each other.

~.~.~.~.~

Terezi felt teal colored tears streak down her gray skin as she ran fast. Following the smell, she reached her hive panting heavily. She fell to her knees, finally letting the last few minutes sink in.

They had just met Karkat's ancestor. A once kind troll who would never harm a soul.

Yet there he was, trying to erase his descendant from the world. It bugged her how that could have happened. Karkat has done nothing wrong, so why was this happening? It hurt to know that she couldn't do anything and had ran off, leaving Karkat to face against the adult. It frustrated her.

"D4MN 1T...D4MN IT 4LL.."

She continued to cry for a bit before rising up with a determined look on her face. She needed to help Karkat, but she needed help. With a sigh, she went off to find the others. She silently hoped the nubby troll could hold his own until she found assistance.

~.~.~

It didn't take long for her to run into someone.

She sniffed the air, immediately recognizing the scent of olive and blueberry. Nepeta was giggling and poking Equius in the side. They were so distracted that they didn't notice the blind troll barreling at them. Nepeta turned to see her panting and frantic looking.

"ac begins to wonder why her furriend looks so scared."

"Pyrope, what is the matter?"

She stopped to regain her breath before standing up straight, red eyes wide.

"YOU GUYS H4V3 TO H3LP M3! 1T'S K4RK4T! H3'S IN TROUBLE."

Nepeta quickly stood up, eyes alert and full of concern.

"what's wrong with Karkitty?!"

"Nepeta please calm down. Tell us what has happened to Vantas."

"W3LL H3 AND 1 W3R3 JUST H4NG1NG OUT WH3N 1 H34RD 4 NO1S3 OUTS1D3 4ND W3NT TO 1NV3ST1G4T3. W3 R4N 1NTO TH1S GUY WHO SA1D SOM3TH1NG 4BOUT B3ING K4RK4T'S 4NC3STOR 4ND NOW H3'S TRY1NG TO K1LL HIM!"

Nepeta and Equius shared a concerned glance at one another.

"This is certainly troubling tealblood. I did not know that the ancestors were still alive as I thought they were all wiped out by the Vast Glub."

"We should get some help furrom the others. I'm pawsitive that they'll help us save Karkitty."

Terezi nodded and went off in search of the rest of the gang. She just hoped Karkat could stay alive long enough for them to come.

~.~.~.~.~

Karkat was panting, cuts littered his body and his red blood dripped to the forest floor. He glared at the adult who regarded him with bitter hatred. The young troll was racing through questions in his head.

'WHY THE HELL IS HE DOING THIS?! WHAT DID I DO?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!''

He grit his teeth and tried to stand up. Sufferer gripped onto his scythe tighter.

"Wriggler, why do you continue to stand up? Why don't you just give up already?"

"I'M NOT GIVING UP THAT EASILY!"

He readied his sickle and launched at the adult troll. Sufferer brung the weapon down on Karkat but missed by an inch. That gave the young troll the opportunity in which he slashed Sufferer across the cheek and kicked him in the face. The adult stumbled back in shock, feeling his face and staring at the blood.

His red eyes froze over, "Well, I guess you aren't as weak as I thought."

Karkat snarled at him, "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS DAMN IT?!"

"I do not need to answer your questions boy. I have my reasons and all you need to know is that you will die where you stand."

Karkat's brows furrowed in deep rage as he continued to listen to his ancestor's rant.

"Perhaps after I have finished you off, I may go after that girl you were protecting."

The rage was bubbling within his small body, he growled at the troll, his fists clenched along with the other muscles. He wanted to tear this guy apart with his hands. He's always been a grumpy troll, but this had really boosted his rage beyond new levels.

"Shut up." he whispered.

Sufferer tipped his head at the boy's whisper, "What was that?"

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCKING HELL UP! YOU CAN DO WHAT YOU WANT TO ME. KILL ME. BUT FUCKING TOUCH TEREZI OR ANYONE ELSE AND I WILL PERSONALLY RISE FROM THE DEAD TO ASSFUCK YOU WITH THIS SICKLE, YOU SCUMBAG!"

Sufferer raised his brows in shock from the outburst and the anger that radiated off his descendant. Before he could blink, the boy launched himself at him once more and sickle met sickle as both struggled to harm one another. The adult gasped as he stared at Karkat's face, the boy's eyes changed from the calm yellow to a fiery red.

Karkat suddenly flipped over both weapons and swung his foot at the other's neck, knocking him down. Sufferer coughed at the contact of foot against throat and looked away for a second. He felt something leave his grasp and looked up to see Karkat holding his sickle above his head.

'This boy carries so much strength when angered...'

"NOW WHO'S THE FUCKING WEAK ONE?" Karkat snarled.

The stare-down lasted for several seconds before the sickle was brought down.

**Whoo. I sure avoided this story for a while, eh? I'm sorry guys for like pretending this story was all up and invisible. I think I did sorta bad so you know let me know in the reviews if you may. *points to the button below* Right there~**

**Karkat: HURRY UP AND REVIEW FUCKERS.**


	3. Condescension's Scheme

**So I realized that I may be confusing people. You might be wondering how the hell this all started in the first place. Well I'll explain this right now, hopefully you guys will understand it or like it or both ^^ The spelling errors and grammatical issues shall be fixed soon.**

_Her Imperial Condescension stood before her new invention. With the help of Meenah, she managed to create a machine that she had been planning on making for a long time. _

_The capsule sat in the middle of the room, humming once in a while. All sorts of wires surrounded it and a large machine with several knobs and lights was not too far. The machine was created slowly and steadily by Meenah creeping over to Eridan's and Sollux's hives and taking some electronics and such. _

_All the ancestors were gone. Even her Helmsman had perished in the Vast Glub. _

_She had felt the slightest remorse in that loss. But that was the least of her worries. _

_The trolls that she had been watching had been becoming a nuisance. A long time ago, most of the trolls were hateful of one another and stayed in their own place in the hemospectrum. The lowbloods would be fearful of the highbloods. They never even thought of approaching one another. _

_But now it was different._

_The lowbloods and highbloods were now friends with one another. Like her Helmsman's descendant, he was with her own descendent. How dare that mustard blood think he even has the right to touch royal blood like hers. Her blood boiled with searing rage at the very thought of it._

_There were plenty other descendents that irritated her like Darkleer's and the Disciple's or the rebellious Summoner's and Mindfang's._

_But the one who seemed to irritate her the most was the moirailship of the Sufferer's and Grand Highblood's descendants. They were never meant to be that close. They should have despised one another, but apparently the hatred that once existed had faded into nothing. _

_She decided that she no longer wanted them to exist on Alternia. But rather than go down and do the work of eliminating them herself. She created a mechanism, made from her life extending and reviving abilities, that was able to bring back someone else that could. She added her mind controlling abilities to it as well so they wouldn't resist her orders. Her grin seemed to shimmer through the darkness of the ship. She strides over to the control station and searches for the right button. Once she found it, she made sure to check and see if she had the DNA results correct. _

"_Time to see if this works."_

_She searched through the list and her eyes landed on the Sufferer's name first. With a press of the button, the machine sprang to life. Smoke and a bright red light began to fill the room as Condesce stepped away. The lid of the capsule lifted and the smoke started to subside. A hand reached out from within it and a body soon followed. _

_Red eyes seemed to scan over the room around him until they landed on Condescension. His dark cloak that shrouded part of his face waved behind him as he climbed out and slowly walked over to her before kneeling._

"_My Empress, what is it that you command of me?"_

_Condescension smirked at him and crossed her arms. _

"_You are the Sufferer, correct?"_

"_Yes, my Queen."_

"_And you will obey everything I command of you?"_

"_I will."_

"_No matter the circumstances?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You may rise." _

_Sufferer stood up, his head bent low as a show of respect. He never spoke up once, his mind completely under the Condesce's influence. The Empress smirked and walked over to the machine, tracing her fingers over the controls._

"_So it works."_

_She chuckled and clicked the settings, pressing start once more. Then Dualscar climbed out, his violet eyes still cold and intrusive as they were sweeps ago. Then Grand Highblood followed. His face still painted with the skull-like face paint, eyes still fiery red with irises of indigo and his grin was still deviant and hell raising. He stood tall, but seemed to bow once he saw Condescension. This continued repeatedly until all of the troll's ancestors stood before the Condesce. They all knelt before her, chanting of how they'd obey her and only her._

"_Well then. Since you all obey me, then I have a simple order for you all." _

_The ancestors raised theirs heads in curiosity. _

"_You all have descendants. Each one of them has features similar to yourselves. They have all destroyed my order of being hateful and separated from one another. As punishment, they must all perish, you all shall kill your descendents. Make sure none of them survive."_

"_Yes, Her Imperial Condescension."_

_She smirked at them and waved them all off. _

_After they had all left for Alternia, she strides over to her throne room. Sitting at the large seat and watching the planet that she floated above, a grin that revealed shark-like teeth painted her features._

"_They will all die."_

**So yeah. I hope you all enjoyed this and understood it. Don't poke holes in my headcanon. I believe that Condesce has Meenah steal some technology from Sollux and Eridan when they're not around. Thus after diligent sweeps, she created a mechanism that allows her to bring back the ancestors and using her mind control abilities, she manages to keep them all under her influence. So? How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me~!**


	4. Danger

**Ugh! School needs to stop taking my writing time! Seriously I hardly have enough time to type stuff, so it's like I update stories every Saturday or so. So it turns out that this story albeit a bit wild isn't so bad. I may or may not rewrite it or something. But that's for another time, hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Beware, the word 'red' is used a lot in this chapter.**

The scythe stopped a couple inches from Sufferer's face. The adult let out a held in breath of relief as he looked above him. Karkat's eyes seemed to have faded off into their normal yellow color as he moved the weapon from Sufferer's face. His glare never seemed to waver as he jumped off the other. He walked off quite a distance from the other, his back stayed facing to the adult.

"Why? Why did you not you finish me off?"

Karkat scoffed, "I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA. MAYBE I HAVE SOME MERCY AND DON'T FEEL LIKE LOPPING OFF MY DAMN ANCESTOR'S HEAD."

"Mercy will get you killed."

"FUNNY HOW SOMEONE LIKE YOU IS TALKING ABOUT MERCY LIKE THAT."

Said troll tipped his head to the side. Could he show mercy? As far as he knew, Condescension had told him to kill his descendant without mercy and show no hesitation. There was no mention of whom he was before awakening, what he did or said. It was just a simple order, nothing more, nothing less. He was just someone made to kill. So there was a reason why mercy just seemed to not click in his mind.

"I do not understand."

"RIGHT NOW, I FUCKING DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU."

The Sufferer glanced at the floor in deep thought, then looked at the forgotten scythe not too far. Deep inside, he wanted to let this young troll live. But no matter what, Her Imperial Condescension's orders were absolute and he will obey. Karkat Vantas will die. His red eyes looked to the troll whose back was turned to him, and reached for the scythe. Karkat, who was oblivious to what was going on behind him, continued to speak. But he turned at the end of his sentence to get his point across.

"I STILL WONDER WHY YOU ARE TRYING T- SHIT!"

The weapon missed Karkat's throat by a couple centimeters and imbedded itself into a tree. Karkat returned his gaze to Sufferer who had blood lust in his eyes once more. Any remnant of who the Sufferer once was had faded away.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! JUST A SECOND AGO, YOU SEEMED CALM AND SHIT."

"Do not let your guard down when your enemy is near."

Karkat's body was still sore from all the hits and slashes he'd taken. He didn't want to fight anymore, he just wanted the adult to stop and explain why he was alive and wanted to kill him so badly. He dodged the scythe's slices, narrowly escaping a vicious injury at each swipe. He managed to distance himself from the Sufferer. His eyes were kept in a heated glare.

"DAMN IT..."

He prepared himself for the adult's next move, but was shocked by what he did next. He hid his scythe and started to back away into the dark surrounding of the forest.

"HEY! WHERE THE EVER LOVING FUCK ARE YOU GOING?"

"We shall continue this fight another day wriggler."

Karkat growled and started to run at his ancestor.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

As he got closer, he caught the Sufferer's eyes and noticed how they glowed a deep fuchsia color before fading back to their original bright red shade.

'What the hell?...'

Nothing more came out of his mind as Sufferer lifted a foot and kicked Karkat several feet back. The troll flew straight into a tree with full force. A crack resounded through the cancer's back. Karkat screamed in agony as he hit the leaf covered ground. He coughed and panted slowly, pain in every breath. His eyes slowly wandered back to his ancestor, rage heating from the very depths of the dark pupils.

"Another day wriggler."

He backed away, leaving the poor young troll alone. He grit his teeth and rolled onto his back. He groaned as he felt each muscle twitch in pain. His blood was slowly leaving his body and stained the forest floor around him a candy red. Black was starting to creep into the edges of his eyes, though he struggled to stay awake.

"D-DAMN IT..."

With that final saying, he slipped into unconsciousness.

~.~.~.~.~

Terezi, Equius, Nepeta and now Feferi and Kanaya were now dashing past the her hive. Terezi had seemed calm, but then her nose caught scent of Karkat's delicious candy red blood and it sent her flying off into the woods. Her eyes, though unseeing, frantically wandered through the forest as she looked for her friend. She continued to run and run until she felt something hit her feet, knocking her onto the ground.

She moaned as she lifted herself up, her body froze at the sudden assault of candy red filling her nostrils. Her head quickly snapped to where the scent was extremely strong and felt around for the trace. Her fingers brushed against wet, spiky hair and that's when she finally went to action.

"K4RK4T?! K4RK4T!"

She moved even closer to the troll's body and tried to shake him awake, but immediately stopped when she felt something wet on her hands. She gave her hands a questionable look before moving them closer to her nose and sniffing. She quickly recoiled from the appendages as soon as she caught the whiff.

Red.

'Karkat's hurt!...And...I-I wasn't there to help. What the hell is wrong with me?! Why'd I run?...I-I could've helped him...' She thought.

The sounds of running footsteps soon came closer to her location. Terezi lifted her head sadly, teal tears in her red eyes and 'stared' at the other trolls.

Feferi was in shock, her hands covering her mouth, eyes wide. Nepeta had also repeated this gesture, but clear olive tears were in her eyes.

"K-Karkitty...n-no..."

Equius kept a stoic face but did wince when he saw the bright red spread out beneath the leader. Kanaya gasped as soon as she caught sight of the blood and her motherly instincts activated. She strided over to Terezi and knelt down next to her. Her arms wrapped around the Terezi in a sympathetic gesture as the other cried.

"Equius. If You Will, Please Quickly Assist Us In Escorting Karkat To The Infirmary."

The blue blood nodded and walked to the motionless troll. He carefully and gently lifted Karkat into his arms and started off, back to the lab. His nose wrinkled at the blood that stained his clothes and dripped to the ground.

"His blood is such an unusual shade of red. It's not even on the hemospectrum...Hmm, no wonder he went to such trouble to keep his blood color a secret."

He knew that Karkat was a lowblood, due to his rough, rude behavior. But he never expected the leader to be _that_ low. He was basically a mutant in a way. He glanced behind him to see Nepeta and Terezi walking with their heads low and eyes focused on the floor. It really did bug Equius to see his moirail like this and it bothered him a tad to see the teal blood like that too as she was usually cackling about something.

But now was not the time for laughing or joking. It was serious.

What Equius wanted to know most of all was who did this and why.

Who would go out of their way to injure Karkat so badly? What issues do they carry with the lowblood? Why did they do this?

~.~.~.~.~

"uH, gAMZEE? ARE YOU, uH, sURE THAT YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE SOMETHING'S GOING ON?"

"HeLl NaW mOtHeRfUcKeR. wHaT's bUgGiNg YoU bRo?"

"i JUST GET THE FEELING THAT, uH, wE'RE BEING WATCHED..."

Gamzee looked around the large room that they both sat in. The room, albeit a bit dark and scary, had no one else in it excluding the two in there. The curly haired male shrugged and patted Tavros's metal leg to comfort.

"AiN't SeE nO oNe ArOuNd HeRe...MaYbE iT's AlL iN yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiNg ThInK pAn TaVbRo."

"i THOUGHT IT WAS TOO,,,b-bUT NOT ANYMORE,,,"

Gamzee furrowed his brows in confusion as he continued to glance around the room. The ceiling was high up and hidden in the shadows. His dark eyes glanced around the room as he looked for a clue. But sadly, he found no clue and turned to look at Tavros. The other was looking up at the darkness above with a worried face.

"TaVbRo?"

Said troll finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Gamzee with a curious face. The indigo-blood was starting to feel a bit nervous as he watched Tavros fidget with an unknown fear of something or someone.

That someone _was_ there, up above the two young ones, hidden by the cloak of shadows. Their eyes seemed to harden as they stared at Tavros especially. A sharp grin crossed their features as they reached for their weapon.

_'Too bad they don't know what's gonna hit them.'_

Tavros felt something cold travel down his spine and he finally had enough and quickly stood up, startling the other troll. Concern crossed the skinny troll as he stared up at Tavros.

"tAv-?"

"gAMZEE,,,wE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW,,,"

"Aw BuT bRo, It'S aLl MiRaClEs Up In HeRe...DoN't WaNnA lEaVe JuSt YeT."

_An arm propelled itself behind the body in a tossing position ._

"gAMZEE I'M SERIOUS!"

_The grin got larger as the owner of the weapon chose their target. _

"bUt..."

Tavros reached for the gangly troll's arm and pulled him to his feet. He gave the capricorn a small glare before tugging him towards the door. Gamzee only slightly refused, reluctantly choosing to go with the taurus. Neither knew of what was about to happen to them.

"_Adios."_

_With a small chuckle and a heave, the weapon was thrown and it sliced through the air as it aimed for its target. _

Tavros turned just in time to see. His eyes widened as he opened his mouth to scream. There was a lance whistling through the air and it was aimed right at his best friend.

"GAMZEE LOOK OUT!"

**And scene. Yeah, nothing like a fresh cliffhanger to brighten a day, eh? Anyways, oh my goodness, shit got so real that Tav lost his quiet tone for a bit. Reminded me of KK. Bet ya'll know who the person was who threw the weapon hm? You better know cuz it's easy like that. Maybe.**

**Who is this assailant?**

**What's gonna happen to Karkat?**

**What's gonna happen to Gamzee? You think he'll live or die?**

**Well you'll find out soon I guess. Expect another update by next Wednesday or so, but until then bye bye~!**


	5. Tavros vs Summoner

**Here's to another chapter eh? I'm so surprised at all the follows I got on this story. I honestly thought it was getting bad or something. But I guess I was wrong. So here's your little treat for the faves.**

Tavros dashed from his spot and shoved Gamzee out of the way. Both trolls hit the ground as the lance impaled the ground where the taller once stood. Tavros lifted his head to look at what happened, his eyes were wide with fear.

"wHAT HAPPENED,,,"

"I hAvE nO mOtHeRfUcKiNg ClUe."

Gamzee shook as he lifted his head as well to peek. He had almost been struck by that had Tavros not pushed him away. His dark eyes looked around the room, every corner was scanned but nothing came up. Then he realized that the weapon had not come from their level. It came from above. His head snapped up to look at the darkness above, a frown on his face.

"wHo ThE mOtHeRfUcK iS tHeRe?! GeT yOuR aSs DoWn HeRe NoW mOtHeRfUcKeR!"

There was silence.

But then a small chuckle filled the air as the slight sound of wings moving was heard.

An older troll emerged from the dark. He had a mohawk with streaks of red in them. Large bull horns jutted out of his head. The Taurus sign was displayed proudly on the front of his shirt. Bright orange wings jutted out of his beat, moving back and forth to keep the male up. A smug grin donned his face, his eyes were brown and burned with a sort of hidden hatred.

"wELL THEN, i SEE THAT MY LANCE MISSED YOU, wHAT A DAMN SHAME,"

Tavros slowly rose, watching the adult with a sort of awe. Who was this guy? He looked almost exactly like him, but was older and oozed confidence.

"wHO,,,wHO ARE YOU,"

The troll directed his grin at Tavros, although it seemed strained. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the boy before him. He chuckled a bit and finally spoke up.

"yOU CAN CALL ME THE SUMMONER,"

Gamzee, who had gotten up as well, decided to speak up.

"ThAt'S a CoOl AsS mOtHeRfUcKiNg NaMe BrO."

Summoner glanced at Gamzee and his eyes seemed to soften a tad bit. But it hardened once more as he descended to the ground. His footsteps echoed throughout the room as he walked over to his lance. He easily tugged it out and turned to the young trolls.

"hEH. AND YOU ARE?"

The indigo-blood grinned, "GaMzEe MaKaRa, NiCe To MeEt Ya."

Summoner nodded and looked at Tavros once more. Hatred glowed in his eyes and he hissed out his words with venom.

"aND I GUESS THAT YOU'RE TAVROS NITRAM HUH?"

"y-yES,,,bUT, h-hOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME,"

The adult just continued to glare at Tavros, his hand had a strong grip on the lance. His mind had the same constant thought, to kill the young one before him. Oh and kill he would. As soon as the other one was out of the way and unable to stop his goal. He thought of killing him also, but someone else already had their sights on him. So he'd just have to incapacitate him or something.

"yOU, gAMZEE,"

Said troll glanced at Summoner with a questionable face.

"gET OUT OF HERE,"

"wHaT?"

"i SAID GET. OUT. NOW."

He began to lift the lance up, ready to harm the Capricorn if he refused. Gamzee just stared and crossed his arms, a frown on his painted face. He stood tall although he was a bit shorter than the adult. He didn't want to leave his bro with a complete stranger. Especially one with a deadly weapon and accurate aim like him.

"aNd If I dOn'T?"

Summoner grinned and lifted the lance, ready to pierce him until Tavros stood in front of the clown, arms outstretched in a protective gesture. His face still had fear in it and he shook a little but he still held that position. He wouldn't allow this guy, no matter how amazing he was, to harm his best friend.

"sTAY AWAY FROM GAMZEE, uHH, nOW,,,"

The older just froze and glared at his descendant with pure, unadulterated venom. He gripped his lance and pointed it to the smaller one. Tavros continued to stare defiantly at Summoner. Gamzee didn't move, worried that he may cause his friend to get harmed. His eyes looked between the two Tauruses. The air was tense as they stared one another down.

"yOU GOT SOME BRASS ONES HUH,"

Tavros glared at his ancestor, "i, uH, gUESS I DO,,,"

Summoner smirked and before the younger knew it, the lance was aiming towards his chest. Gamzee decided that was the time to move and with a quick arm, he tugged the both of them away. The lance hit missed Tavros by an inch. The older troll glared as the two who made a dash for the door and propelled himself at the boys.

Tavros looked back to see Summoner flying towards them and turned to him, pushing Gamzee on. The juggalo turned to look at his friend with worry, stopping just short of the exit. Tavros's face grew determined as he stood there, teeth grit and fists clenched. Summoner stopped a few feet away from him, the wind from his wings blowing his mohawk up a bit. He sized up his descendant with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"sO YOU'RE GONNA FACE ME?"

Tavros simply nodded and de-captchalogued his lance. His hands gripped tightly on the weapon as his eyes never left Summoner.

"gAMZEE,,,i WANT YOU TO LEAVE NOW,,"

Gamzee gave Tavros a look, his feet continued to stay firmly in place. He shook his head in disbelief. What was his brother thinking?

"I aIn'T gOnNa LeAvE yA bRo..."

The Taurus whipped around to face his friend, a fire sparked in his eyes.

"i'LL BE FINE,,,yOU GO ON AND FIND THE OTHERS,"

Gamzee looked at Tavros worried for his safety. He had a sort of internal war with himself for a few seconds before nodding. His hand reached for the knob and tugged the door open, he stopped just to yell something over his shoulder.

"yOu Be MoThErFuCkInG cArEfUl TaV!"

With that, he ran out of the room, leaving the two trolls to themselves. They stared each other down as if daring the other to make a move. Tavros's mind was going a million miles a minute as he watched his ancestor. Why he was here and why was he doing this were the main question.

Wasn't his ancestor some strong warrior who rebelled against the highbloods? A kind adult troll with a fiery spirit? One who'd never hurt others weaker than him unless provoked?

Then why is he doing this? And why him?

His train of thought was interrupted by the voice of his ancestor.

"sO WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NOW,"

"i GUESS I'M GOING TO HAVE TO, uH, fIGHT YOU,"

He readied his lance, his dark eyes gazing at Summoner. Waiting. Watching. The taller male smirked, tugging his own weapon out of the ground. The two sized each other up for a couple more seconds before Summoner made his move.

His wings pushed him forward as he launched at the other. His eyes glowing with a burning hatred as he drew closer to the younger. He was going to finish him here and now. Just like the Condesce ordered him to do. Or that's what he thought as least. Tavros grit his teeth as he lifted his lance to deflect the blow of the other's. They were locked in a power struggle, Summoner smirking and Tavros glaring. He lifted his foot and kicked the boy back.

Tavros flew quite a distance from the other, sliding across the ground. He groaned as he finally slowed down. He lifted himself up, dark eyes gazing at the other with hurt. Why would he even do this? His legs creaked as he stood, panting slightly. He grabbed his lance once more, taking a deep breath and pointing it at Summoner again. He ran at the him, trying to focus on hitting a part of his body.

'dON'T BE SCARED TAVROS,,,jUST FOCUS ON HITTING HIM,'

He almost reached Summoner until the rebel did something that shocked Tavros. He began to lower his weapon, a look of sadness and joy in his face. It made the young Taurus slow down and falter for a second. He didn't really think he could kill his ancestor. After all, he had looked up to the male for sweeps. But the thought disappeared once he saw Summoner smirk and lift his lance, tossing it at Tavros. The boy dodged it, though it grazed his arm, and landed on his butt.

"hAHA! dID YOU HONESTLY THINK I'D GIVE UP? yOU MUST BE DUMBER THAN YOU LOOK,"

"w-wHAT?..."

"lIKE I'D HAVE A MOMENT OF PITY AAND LET YOU SPEAR ME, yOU LITTLE WEAKLING."

Tavros shook his his head in disbelief as the older troll approached, grin on his face. He reached him and crouched to his height. A sort of playful smile painted his features as he softly poked the other's nose. It almost seemed like a friendly gesture but Tavros knew not to fall into that trap again.

"sO DO YOU THINK YOU CAN FIGHT ME TAV~?"

Said bull stuttered as he was fixated with a faux smile.

"i, uH, tHINK I CAN FIGHT YOU,"

Summoner leaned a bit more until he was an inch away from Tavros's face. His smile became more twisted as he spoke.

"tHEN YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO FUCKING TRY HARDER THAN THAT,"

Before the Toreador could register what had happened, a sharp pain shot through his skull. He was kicked in the chin and launched up into the air. His vision seemed to multiply as white spots danced across his vision. Summoner was already on him, his fist met the boy's stomach roughly. He was shot back down to the ground, which cracked a bit on impact. He coughed a little blood out at the pain that overtook his small body. He laid there groaning and wishing that the older would just take no more interest in him and fly away.

But that wasn't the case unfortunately.

And just as he thought he had gotten some relief, Summoner landed next to him. He lifted his foot and placed it on Tavros's chest. His eyes were filled with disgust as he gazed down at his descendent.

"aND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE _MY _DESCENDENT?"

He scoffed as he pushed a little harder on the other, moving his up a bit more closer to his throat. He continued on.

"i'M FUCKING ASHAMED, yOU CAN'T EVEN STAND UP OR RAISE YOUR WEAPON AT ME, wHAT A WASTE, a FUCKING WASTE OF LIFE,"

Tavros could only lie there in shock as his idol dismissed his life in front of him. The foot near his jugular seemed to only cause more pain. He always had believed that he wasn't worth saving or living, but hearing it from his ancestor stung. Like a blade nicking him. His eyes looked away until he felt the foot on his throat and it pushed down. His yellow eyes flashed back to Summoner, who seemed to enjoy his pain and panic.

"aND NOW I GET THE HONOR OF TAKING YOUR LIFE, wHAT A WONDERFUL FUCKING DAY,"

Tavros reached up at his ancestor, pleading in his eyes and his voice.

"p-pLEASE DON'T D-DO THIS,,,"

Summoner frowned, "cAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE STILL TALKING, hUH, mAYBE AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU I CAN TAKE OUT THAT CLOWN TOO,"

Tavros froze at the mention of Gamzee, "wHAT?,,,"

The older smirked, "mAYBE I'LL TORTURE HIM AND THEN STAB THE FUCKER IN HIS CHEST,"

An image of a laughing Gamzee flashed in Tavros's mind. The sweet smile always seemed to shine brightly around him especially. No. he couldn't let that happen. Gamzee had done so much for him. Like hell he'd let anyone, even his ancestor, kill his best friend. He grit his teeth as he forced a glare at Summoner who was chuckling above.

"nO,"

The laughing stopped, "wHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"i SAID NO,,"

He felt the familiar heat surge through his body. He focused it from his core down his arms and to his hands.

"wHO SAYS YOU HAVE A SAY IN I'M GONNA DO BOY?"

Nobody is going to hurt Gamzee.

"dON'T YOU THINK ABOUT HURTING HIM,," he whispered.

Summoner merely cackled as he watched the younger get angry. Like he could do anything. He leaned a bit more forward, continuing his taunts of killing the young juggalo which only succeeded in further upsetting Tavros. He felt the heat start to glow in his hands and he directed his eyes back at the fairy.

"i SAID YOU'RE NOT HURTING GAMZEE!"

Flames grew from Tavros's palms, shocking Summoner and making him back away a few steps. The boy slowly stood up, wobbling a bit but managing to stand tall. The fires in his hand grew hotter and more intense as did his rage and confidence. He will NOT let this guy kill him or Gamzee.

That was a promise.

**The shit has hit the whirling device people. Why? Because Tav is PISSED. This is why you don't ignite that Nitram rage. Because then you shall taste his sick fires bro~! Anyways I finally updated -throws confetti in the air- Whoo!**

**Next chapter shall be coming soon~!**


	6. Tavros' Last Stand

**A/N: Oh yeah, another chapter as wandered its way into here. I'm so happy I got this one done seeing as I was and still am busy with stuff. But if I let that deter me from making you guys chapter after chapter of stories, well then I wouldn't be a good writer. **

**So Merry Christmas you guys~! Okay so maybe it's a few days after probably but still. I hope you all got gifts and time to spend with your loved ones. Okay I shall be silent and let you all read. Enjoy Tavros at his most badass~!**

Tavros glared at the male in front of him with a new found rage. The fire continued to burn in his palms, awaiting its use. Summoner was shocked. He wasn't expecting his descendant to react in such away nor did he know of his ability to use fire. Now he knew he had to be cautious around him.

"sO,,,yOU CAN USE FIRE? NEVER LET ME KNOW ABOUT THAT,"

"iT WASN'T LIKE YOU EVEN CARED, aLL THAT MATTERED WAS GETTING RID OF ME,,,"

The winged troll took a step back as each word Tavros said was emphasized with a quick burst of flaming energy.

"yOU WANTED ME TO, uH, FIGHT BACK, wELL HERE I AM AND I'M NOT BACKING DOWN,"

He closed his eyes and threw an arm back, eyes flashing for a second, before he launched a fire ball at Summoner. The male nearly escaped the hit as it whirled by him, hitting the wall. He skid across the the ground, spreading his wings to slow down. His eyes glanced at the scene behind him and drew back to his descendant. A scowl donned the his face as he regarded Summoner with utmost hate. He fired another fireball at the other with a yell, he continued this assault, firing over and over at Summoner. He continuously dodged with fear in his eyes.

_'dAMN HE'S GOING TO FILET ME IF I DON'T MOVE AWAY, gOT TO FIND A WAY TO MELLOW HIM OUT,' _

He stopped quickly, causing Tavros to pause for a second. He raised his arms in surrender with a slight smile.

"oKAY KID, yOU GOT ME, hOW ABOUT YOU COOL OFF THOSE FIRES AND LET US GET ALONG?"

Tavros lowered his hands, face relaxing. Summoner smiled and took steps toward him, dark thoughts still swirling in his mind. He was getting close until the boy's face lost all kindness and he tossed another fireball at him. This time he succeeded in hitting him square in the chest, sending him flying back. He groaned on the ground and lifted up to stare at the boy in disbelief. He actually managed to hit him.

"nICE TRY BUT I WON'T FALL FOR THE SAME TRICK TWICE, i'M NOT GOING TO BE A FOOL!,,,"

With that, he threw another fireball at the adult who flew up out of the way. He floated high out of Tavros' reach, but the fireballs kept coming. Summoner was growing tired with each dodge, he didn't know how long he would last. But Condesce's order burned in the back of his mind and kept him going. Tavros watched him with narrowed eyes and thought of how to get to him.

Then it came to him.

The special move he practiced. It was his one chance and maybe the only way to save his and his friends' life. He would make sure this move works.

~.~.~.~.~

Gamzee dashed down the hallways of the building. This isn't how he imagined his time with his friend. They merely wanted to explore the building and laugh along the way. But now Tavros was fighting for his life against his own ancestor! How the hell was he supposed to do anything? He would've stayed behind and fought side by side with his friend but the other wouldn't allow such a thing. Gamzee swore sometimes that Tavros tended to worry more about the people around him more than himself.

At the moment he was forced to go in search of help. So he picked up the pace, dashing down the halls and shoving open the doors, running out and away from the building. His long legs took him quite a distance as he ran. Unfortunately, he didn't pay enough attention and slammed into somebody. They both hit the ground roughly with a grunt from the other.

Gamzee apologized quickly and moved to get up until a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked back and saw that it was Feferi. Bandages were scattered everywhere as she surveyed her friend's face.

"Gamzee? W)(at's wrong? You look reely upset."

"FeFeRi! I'm So MoThErFuCkIn' HaPpY i FoUnD sOmEbOdY! Do YoU kNoW wHeRe KaRbRo AnD tHe OtHeRs ArE?"

"O)(! I'm sorry Gamzee, but Karkat is in too bad of a condition to )(elp..."

"W-wHaT dO yOu MeAn? WhAt..."

")(e got badly )(urt by somebody near Terezi's )(ive."

Gamzee's eyes widen as he took in the news. Karkat got injured? His best friend? The very thought sent a wave of anger through him. He managed to take a breath to still himself as Feferi gathered up the bandages. Her eyes stared at Gamzee who looked highly distraught.

"Gamzee, w)(at's making you so upset besides t)(is?"

He suddenly snapped out of his anger as he remembered his best bro and the danger he was currently in. He whipped his head and grabbed her shoulders, gazing at Feferi who looked surprised at the sudden movement he performed.

"TaVrOs! He'S iN tRoUbLe! HiS aNcEsToR cAmE bAcK oR sOmE sHiT aNd Is TrYiNg To KiLl HiM. I dOn'T kNoW wHaT tHe MoThErFuCk LeD tO hIm BeInG pIsSeD bUt I nEeD hElP oR hE aIn'T gOnNa MaKe It!"

Feferi looked shocked but recovered, "W)(AT?! )(IS ANC-ESTOR CAM-E BACK? )(OW CAN T)(AT B-E?"

"I hAvE nO mOtHeRfUcKiN' cLuE sIs. AlL i KnOw Is I. NeEd. HeLp."

The princess nodded and grabbed Gamzee's hand, running off to go find the others and find some help. They hoped Tavros could hold out for just a little longer.

~.~.~.~.~

Tavros took a deep breath as he stared at his ancestor. The male took precautions and hid in the darkness once more to save himself from being burned to a crisp. Now his eyes looked around the shadows as the fire glowed in his palms.

"cOME OUT NOW!"

Summoner watched him, the lance that he managed to swipe in all that mayhem gripped tightly in his hand. He thought of all the possible ways to harm the boy but with Tavros packing literal heat, he could merely float above him, hidden away in the shadows. He growled at the feeling of incapable weakness he felt and decided to attack. He readied his lance and spread his wings largely, ready to go.

Meanwhile, the target of his assault was planning his own move. Hopefully it would work and wouldn't fail him now. He let out a sigh just as the lance launched out at him. He grit his teeth, looking up as soon as he heard a sound in the air. With quick feet, he dodged the lance but failed to notice Summoner fly down and deliver a roundhouse kick to his jaw. He was launched onto the ground once more with a groan. His eyes slowly opened as he saw the older ready to harm him again. He rolled out of the way of a fist hitting him and into a crouched position.

"gUESS YOU COULDN'T MOVE QUICK ENOUGH," Summoner taunted.

Tavros stood up, wiping his mouth. He glared as Summoner flew up into the darkness once more, but he wouldn't allow it.

"oH NO YOU WON'T,,,"

Tavros growled and ran at the walls, jumping and pressing his feet against it. Using the wall as a spring, he launched himself up at the male. Needless to say, he was surprised to see the younger flying up there.

_'tHINK OF WHAT YOU TRAINED FOR,,,' _Tavros thought.

He sighed, focusing all of the heat energy throughout his body into his throat. He glanced up at a shocked ancestor and decided that now was the time. He took deep breath focused from his diaphragm and let it all go. Fire escaped his mouth in a long breath, engulfing anything in its path which happened to be Summoner. He gasped as the fire entrapped him, torching his skin and licking at his wings. By the time he knew it, he was falling through the air rapidly. He tried to move his wings but they wouldn't obey him.

"dAMN IT!"

That was all he could get out before he hit the ground and was enshrouded in dust. Tavros managed to land safely on the ground and look at the settling dust. Smoke was sighed out of the younger as he kept watch. His eyebrows raised at the sight of a body lifting itself up slowly and agonizingly. Summoner rose up panting, his hair and clothes were singed quite harshly, his horn was cracked at the end, cuts throughout most of his body, but the worst damage was to his wings. The appendages were burned beyond repair, bent at some parts and hanging limply behind his body. The male looked behind himself to see the injury and let his jaw hang in horror.

"m-MY WINGS,,,nO WAY,,,"

He bit his lip and growled, turning to face Tavros. Venom burned in his eyes as he looked at the cause of his distress.

"yOU!" He ground out from grit teeth.

Tavros felt a chill run through his spine as he watched his ancestor stand up. Curiosity ran through him as he looked into his eyes. Summoner's eyes flashed a shade of fuchsia, staying like that for a bit until the male flash stepped to his weapon once more.

_'wHAT WAS THAT?,,,'_

"tAVROS, i'M THROUGH PLAYING GAMES WITH YOU, wE END THIS NOW!"

Tavros was tired, he used most of his energy dodging and using his fires. But Summoner was right, this needed to end here and now. He had no doubt that Gamzee would return and possibly with help. He couldn't risk putting them in danger. He moved to his own lance and picked it up, standing in a charging stance, he faced his enemy. He had one more move and if it ended in stealing his own life in an effort to rid them of his ancestor, then so be it.

They stared each other down, ready to end the battle. The rebel leader of a dangerous war and the descendant who went through so much in his 6 sweeps of life. With one last glare, they charged with a yell, picking up speed as they set their lances. Time seemed to slow down as they grew closer to each other. The weapons were thrust forward and tore through skin.

Everything was still as the two Tauruses stood leaning against each other. Tavros groaned as he saw that Summoner had thrust the weapon through his stomach. This seemed to please the other male until he felt a searing, unbearable pain. He coughed out a large amount of brown blood, some which managed to splash on the other's cheek. His eyes glanced down to see that Tavros had succeeded in delivering a blow.

The lance went through his chest. It was the killing blow for the male. He gasped in agony as he looked back at a tired looking Tavros.

"y-yOU TOOK MY OWN HIT SO YOU COULD SUCCEED IN KILLING ME,,,"

Tavros panted as he felt Summoner move away, tugging his weapon out of him. The boy stood his ground, ready to go again or so he thought, as he looked at the older. Summoner's eyes which glowed with a bright shade of fuchsia seemed to fade away, only leaving dull brown behind. All the hatred that he seemed to have went with that color. He looked genuinely surprised as he fell to his knees, but kept his eyes on Tavros.

"wELL YOU GOT ME, gOTTA ADMIT I WASN'T EXPECTING IT,"

He gave him a weak smile before finally falling to the ground. His eyes slipped close, signaling that it was finally over. Tavros panted, pain streaming through his muscles as fell to the ground. He managed to steal one more look at Summoner who began to glow a bright brown along with his weapon before fading away.

"i DID IT,,,,tHANK GOODNESS,,,"

Tavros sighed in relief, wincing at the pain that ran through his body. His eyes were beginning to feel heavy but he didn't want to pass out. He felt a little happy that he managed to defeat his ancestor, but felt some sadness as he saw how he went out. It was like he awoke from that anger he felt and felt happy that he was free from it, even if it was by death. He'd figure out more of it when or if he ever wakes up.

One last sigh escaped him before he fell into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

**Nyuu! I killed Summy! It had to happen sooner or later but still nyuu!**

**I'm finished with this chapter! Oh my goodness, I felt kind of happy using Tav's sick fires as a weapon and seeing as how none of us know how far his fire power could actually go, it allows writers to go crazy. Or maybe that's just me :P Anyways~ I'm glad I managed to get this done and I hope you all liked it. **


	7. To Sleep and Awaken

**A/N: Bluh, I REALLY need to update my stuff more. Between procrastination, laziness and school, I just have no time at all to do my work. But finally I had enough time to scrounge up another chapter and hand it to you lovely readers on a silver plate. So yeah, you're welcome ^^**

Gamzee and Feferi had managed to make it over to where the others were. They stopped at the door, panting heavily from running all the way there. After a few seconds of recovery, Feferi lifted a delicate hand up and knocked on the door. It was answered by Eridan who looked a bit worried as well. Guess Karkat's incident had reached out to even the snobbiest of trolls.

"hey gam, fef. wwhat are you guys doin here? ...wwhoa you both look pretty tired, somethin up?"

Gamzee shoved his way in, ignoring the sea dweller's question and speed walked down the hall into the main room. Most of his friends were already there, their faces carried sadness as he moved closer to the spot where Karkat laid. His eyes widened a bit as he surveyed the damage his best friend had went through. The bandages that wrapped around his chest, arms and head, the slow, pained breath he'd let out every few seconds or so, and the bright red blood that soaked through the material. He grit his teeth, holding back the anger at seeing his friend this way.

A hand found its way to the clown's shoulder. He glanced back to see that it was Sollux.

"gz. you okay?"

He shifted to stare at him, "I wIsH i HaD tImE tO wOrRy To FoR mY bEsT fRiEnD, bUt I nEeD hElp."

"what is it gamz33?"

"SOM3TH1NG WRONG?..."

Panic suddenly entered the juggalo's system once more as he thought of his bro and the danger he was in. He spun to face the others who looked quite curious at Gamzee's behavior.

"TaVrOs Is In TrOuBlE! HiS mOtHeRfUcKiNg AnCeStOr Or SoMe ShIt ApPeArEd OuTtA nOwHeRe DeAd SeT oN kIlIiNg HiM."

"We need your )(elp you guys! Tavros could be in S-ERIOUS TROUBL-E if we don't get t)(ere in time!" Feferi chimed in.

Terezi stood up immediately at this news, her face suddenly filled with anger and concern.

"W41T. D1D YOU S4Y H1S 4NC3STOR 4PP34R3D OUT OF NOWH3R3?"

Gamzee stared at Terezi curiously then nodded at her. Her red eyes narrowed as she stepped closer to him. Everyone wondered what was on her mind that caused her to act in such a manner. She glanced over at Karkat and looked back to Gamzee before speaking up.

"G4MZ33, TH3 R34SON K4RKL3S 1S 1N TH4T COND1T1ON 1S B3C4US3 H1S 4NC3STOR D1D TH4T TO H1M."

"WhAt?..."

"W3 DON'T KNOW WHY...H3 JUST SWOOP3D 1N 4ND D1D TH4T..."

The clown glared at the floor angrily, hands balling up into fists as he took in this information. How dare Karkat's ancestor, the harbinger of peace and equality, attempt to steal his best friend's life?! As much as he'd love to hunt down the motherfucker and destroy him, he had much more pressing matters to focus on.

"We'Ll FiGuRe ThIs OuT aS sOoN aS wE gEt TaVbRo BaCk HeRe," his eyes directed themselves at Equius, "Yo EqUiUs. I nEeD yOu To CoMe WiTh Me In CaSe TaV's MoThErFuCkInG aNcEsToR cOmEs BaCk."

Equius immediately stood and bowed his head in agreement.

"I will do my best to obey every order you give me along the way highb100d."

"i'm coming along gamz33, I want to help tavurros." Nepeta said.

Terezi and Vriska stepped forward as well wanting to go help the Taurus and with a nod from Gamzee, they were off. Kanaya watched them leave with sad eyes and went back to patting a groaning Karkat's head and shushing him before glancing back at them.

"I Do Hope They Will Be Okay"

~.~.~.~

By the time, they all had come back to the building, night had completely befallen them and they had warily walked, keeping an eye out for anything abnormal. Of course Gamzee had rushed inside, dashing through the halls and shouting out his friend's name. The others trailed close behind. He reached the door of the room he had left Tavros in and froze. What if Tavros didn't make it? What if the whole time he had been with the others, he was suffering and crying softly for help? What if-?

A hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts and he looked to see Nepeta with a reassuring look on her young face. He nodded and pushed the door open, unprepared for what he might face. His breath had caught itself in his throat when he saw the condition of his bull horned brother. A hole in his stomach that gushed brown blood all over the tiled floor, his eyes were shut in the gentlest of ways that made it seem as though he were sleeping had it not been for the puddle of blood surrounding him.

"TaV!" Gamzee ran towards him, dropping to his knees and carefully lifting Tavros' head onto his lap. He let out a breath he wasn't even sure he held when he saw that Tavros was still breathing. The others ran over as well, surrounding the duo. Vriska had shoved past Equius and Nepeta to get closer to the Taurus. As she scanned over his injuries, a shred of sadness pierced her heart. She bit her lip and looked away from the two.

"OH MY GOD...4LL 1 CAN SM3LL 1S CHOCOL4T3...3V3RYWH3R3.."

"poor tavros..he doesn't deserve this.." Nepeta said sadly, tearing up.

The juggalo stroked Tavros' face gently, letting a few tears escape his eyes as he looked him over again.

_'If OnLy I hAdN't MoThErFuCkIn LeFt...' _

"Well let's not just sit here like a couple of 8uffoons! We need to get 8ack to Kanaya so she can help him!"

Everyone looked at Vriska slightly shocked. She had always picked on Tavros and expressed a sort of hatred for him. Yet here she was, worrying over the large horned troll. They nodded and Gamzee had carefully picked up his friend bridal style, cautious of his injuries and quickly moved to leave. He heard Tavros groan when he jostled him accidentally and decided that he need to get there fast. So with a tossover glance at his friends, he flash stepped the rest of the way. Vriska had picked up the fallen lance and trailed behind the others.

_'You 8etter not die Toreadum8ass...'_

_~.~.~.~_

When the group had all reached the clinical unit, Kanaya was already feverishly working on closing Tavros' wound and keeping him alive. Her hands delicately lifted the shirt off and her eyes narrowed at the hole.

"WeLl SiS?..."

"It's A Terrible Injury But I Can Make Do. He'll Make It I Promise You."

She smiled kindly at the tall troll and patted his head, causing him to let out a small honk in appreciation. Her attention was now back to stitching the wound closed. The boy would emit a small sound of pain every once in awhile when she'd tug on the string and Gamzee would squeeze his hand gently. Vriska hovered over them both. Sollux, Terezi and Nepeta were near Karkat. Nepeta had a dejected look on her face while Terezi pursed her lips in frustration. Sollux was watching him with a face that although blank carried a disquieted look as he inspected his friend. There was tension all around the room until Eridan decided to speak up.

"okay. noww i knoww i ain't got a right to speak up wwhen there's so much fuckin tension..but wwhat the hell is goin on? wwhy did kar aand tav's ancestors come outta nowwhere and try to kill them?"

Everyone scrutinized Eridan as the question that they had all been thinking the same thing. There was only silence however, full of averted gazes and tightened fists. It dragged on for a while until a groan had filled the air and all of the troll's heads turned to see Karkat struggling to sit up. Terezi tried to keep him from rising but he pushed against her.

"K4RKL3S, YOU R34LLY SHOULD LI3 DOWN."

"NO FUCK THAT SHIT."

Karkat opened his eyes tiredly and surveyed the room. His eyes landed on Kanaya and the others, noticing the unconscious bull horned troll and the juggalo doting over him.

"CAN I ASK WHAT THE HELL EVEN HAPPENED WHILE I WAS OUT?"

"Tavros Was Attacked By His Ancestor." Kanaya called out.

The nub horned troll's eyes widened in surprise at the news before glancing at his bandages. He blinked in confusion but soon the anger set in as he remembered what happened. The Sufferer, that bastard, had nearly killed him and that dark feeling settled in his mind. He grit his teeth and punched a nearby wall, letting out a fierce cry.

"karkitty, purrlease relax!"

Nepeta grabbed his arm and tugged it down to prevent Karkat from causing any more injury to himself. He glared at the wall he just punched as the memories fueled his mind.

"HOW IN THE FUCK COULD THAT GUY JUST..?!"

"K4RKL3S!"

"kk chill!"

"HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE SOME PEACE BRINGER AND HE TRIES TO KILL ME? WHEN I FIND THAT CLOAK TOTING, NOOKWIPE I'M GOING TO-"

"ShOoSh BrO."

Gamzee had wormed his way over during Karkat's outburst and papped at his best friend. It worked as the Cancer's animosity had settled into a more tolerable attitude before he leaned back.

"THANKS DUMBASS.." he mumbled.

"No PrObLeM bEsT fRiEnD."

"So Karkat, mind telling us exactly what went on with you?" Vriska questioned.

He looked around, noticing how everyone's eyes were on him and sighed. He really didn't want to recall because underneath all that anger at his ancestor, he felt a sting of betrayal. But he sucked it up and sat up straight before recalling the tale of what happened between him and the Sufferer.

**A/N: Author doesn't update for like 2 months but then drops this on you. Teehee, but oh my gosh seriously. I will not keep doing this, I don't like it one bit. Hope you at least liked this :)**


	8. Is It True?

**A/N: Ermehgerd! I updated much more earlier than usual, so woop woop~! I think I might put in some pairings or something. Kind of leaning towards Karezi and PBJ. You tell me which one you might like or if you don't want any pairings. Oh and I really don't like using the word 'fuckass' for Karkat cause the dude only said it once. But I felt like doing it for this chapter but never again~ Ugh, this chapter is just a weird mixed up thing. **

"You gave him mercy?! It's no wonder he 8eat you up."

"VR1SK4!"

"Whaaaaaaaat? It's true. If he hadn't have froze up in the first place, then the guy wouldn't have kicked his ass."

Terezi frowned at Vriska's insensitivity, although she did have somewhat of a point. It was a rude way to state it but it was quite true. Had Karkat not hesitated in killing the Sufferer, he wouldn't have sustained such terrible damage. She stroked Karkat's back comfortingly while he stewed in his own frustrated feelings. Everyone had been left to their own thoughts after Karkat had explained and so far, they were coming up to some sort of a conclusion.

"s0 y0u're saying that b0th y0urs and tavr0s' ancest0rs came here t0 get rid 0f y0u?"

Karkat nodded with a scowl, "YEAH, THE FUCKASS SEEMED PRETTY DEAD SET ON KILLING ME. AND APPARENTLY HIS ANCESTOR FELT THE SAME WAY TOO." He pointed at Tavros who was still unconscious but breathing much more better and steadily. Gamzee was still seated by him, watching over like a hawk but he still held that lethargic look in his face.

"Well Then There Is Only One Conclusion I Am Afraid To Make The Assumption." She pauses as though weighing the choice of telling.

"W3LL K4N4Y4, GO 4H34D 4ND T3LL US."

"...I Believe That Our Ancestors Have Returned For Some Reason To Terminate Us Out Of Some Form Of Hatred Or Angst."

The others seemed to gasp or stare at her in disbelief. There was no way that was true, it couldn't be. Why would their own bloodline come after them? And to destroy them? It just seemed impossible. Skepticism seemed to float around the room as easily as the air did. Equius pursed his lips and looked back over at Kanaya.

"You are saying that we are in danger now. That sounds utterly 100dicrous."

"i don't know equius. it all seems furry suspicious and karkitty and tavurros are hurt beclaws of them. what if kanaya is right and the others ancestors come furr us too?"

Equius narrowed his eyes beneath his sunglasses as he went over this thought. If Kanaya was truly right about this, if her assumption is correct...then what could they do? Equius knew of his ancestor and his immense strength that surpassed even his own. There was no surefire way that he could defend himself against that and protect Nepeta at the same time. Nepeta sensed him tense up and gently papped his arm to soothe him, it worked to some degree and the blueblood was relaxed again.

"2o what do we do now? iits obviiou2 that 2omethiings goiing on."

"W)(y don't we just stay )(ere until we're reely s)(ore that it's safe?"

"i still don't think thats the case though...i mean wwhy wwould they just come out a nowwhere seekin vvengeance for somethin we ain't evven done or are evven sure wwe did?"

"I Am Not Sure Eridan As I Said Before That This Is Only An Assumption. But Either Way We Are All In Danger."

The room was trapped in silence again as everyone tried to sort out what was going on at the moment. They were all a little scared truth be told. Doomed to be hunted down and killed or horribly injured by their own bloodline. It was painful and hard to face considering some of them had looked up to their ancestors. And now for them to come to end their own lives is just unbelievable in its own way. Karkat glared at his hands, silently hoping that his ancestor could come back..so that maybe he could find out why he did this and what caused it...and maybe slash his throat after. Before anymore horrible thoughts of what he could do to him when another groan surfaced from the room. All eyes were focused on where Gamzee and Tavros were. The juggalo looked down worriedly at his awakening friend and pet his mohawk to soothe him. Tavros' eyes opened slowly as he looked up at his bro smiling sadly at him.

"uGH,,,wHERE AM I?,,,"

"You Are In The Medical Facility Tavros. It Seems That You Were Injured Quite Badly."

He looked confused as she explained this to him as though he never went through it. But as he surveyed the room, glanced at Gamzee and sized up his injuries, he realized fully what happened. He nearly jumped up out of where he was lying to look around cautiously. Gamzee held him down though, cooing words to calm the frantic bull.

"w-WHERE IS HE?! WHERE'D HE GO?"

"WhO tAvBrO?"

"sUMMONER! hE WAS,,,hE,,,"

Tavros paused as he remember Summoner's fate and the way he looked when he was pierced with the lance, it was as if he had broken free of a spell. The slight smile that showed as he fell and faded off as if he was never there. The Taurus couldn't help but feel a bit saddened by the death of his ancestor even if he tried to cause his own. Gamzee noticed Tavro's expression change and squeezed his shoulder.

"He WhAt TaVrOs?"

"hE'S GONE NOW,,,"

"He Is? What Happened Tavros?"

"wE FOUGHT AND I GUESS I, uH, bEAT HIM,"

"Whoa, seriously? You 8eat your ancestor?"

"yEAH, i STABBED HIM IN THE CHEST WITH MY LANCE, yOU KNOW, aFTER HE GOT ME FIRST,"

Tavros rubbed the spot where the lance once had been with a forlorn expression. The others continued to regard Tavros with surprise and amazement. To think that the most shyest person in the group would be the most strongest and successfully defeat someone much more trained than he was really did shock everyone. Even Equius seemed impressed.

"that's great that y0u beat him tavr0s. but why d0 y0u l00k s0 sad?"

"iT'S JUST THAT, i MEAN I KNOW THAT HE TRIED TO KILL ME AND ALL, bUT THE WAY HE ACTED WHEN I DID THAT TO HIM,,,iT'S LIKE HE WAS, uH, aSLEEP BUT THEN HE WOKE UP WHEN HE WAS ABOUT TO DIE,"

Karkat seemed to listen in on every word Tavros was saying and decided that now was the best time to speak up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"iT'S UH, hARD TO EXPLAIN BUT WHEN HE WAS GOING TO ATTACK ME, hIS EYES WERE GLOWING,,,lIKE A FUSCHIA COLOR,"

"A fusc)(ia color?"

"WAIT A MINUTE. THE SAME FUCKING THING HAPPENED TO MY ANCESTOR. HIS EYES GLOWED THAT WEIRD ASS COLOR TOO."

"That Is Very Strange. Why Would Such A Thing Happen?"

"maybe its just a coincidence."

"Still I think it's reely weird for it to be my blood color...I didn't do anyfin."

"we know you diidn't ff. iit probably wa2 just a coiiciidence"

The room went quiet once more as the trolls started to take this all in. So much has happened in a day and it was all a lot to realize. Gamzee continued to comfort Tavros who smiled thankfully in response.

"Well this is quite a predicament we've all gotten into. I STRONGLY suggest we rest up and sort this out tomorrow."

"or just in case, another pawful ancestor comes for us."

Equius glanced disapprovingly at his moirail but said nothing in response nor did anyone else. Karkat grumbled to himself and plopped back down, closing his eyes and settling into another nap. Terezi looked at him and decided to lie next to him, snuggling close which didn't seem to bug the other at all. Soon the others followed and one by one, they all fell asleep. All except for Eridan and Feferi. They both had exited the building and stood at the entrance, glancing up at the moons. The male seemed to take notice of her concerned aura.

"hey fef wwhats wwrong?"

"I don't know. It seems kind of worrying that both Karkat and Tavros' ancestors just came out of the blue to krill them..."

"maybe they did somethin to provvoke them"

"Eridan, I'm not kidding," she huffs out, "something smells fishy and it's making me wonder what it is."

"wwell fef there ain't nothin you can do for noww. just let it go"

"I will not. Not if people are going to get hurt..."

Eridan frowned when he heard that. He hadn't meant to sound so cold, he just wanted to make her worry less. For now, all he could do was wrap an arm around her shoulder and tug her close to him. She visibly relaxed and let out a sigh. After a while, they decided to go back inside to rest with the others. She really did know something was wrong and had a hint as to who could be doing this.

She just hoped she was wrong about it.

**A/N: So yeah, Feferi is getting some suspicions eh? We already know who it is, too bad they don't~ *cue evil laugh* Meh, expect another ancestor coming in, but ah, who shall it be this time? Find out in the next chapter :D**


	9. Roll the Dice

**A/N: Oh my god, I almost did it again. Taking forever on this chapter is a no bueno in my book. Well now that I'm done chastising myself- **

**Equius: D- Oh my...**

**Shush Equius! Anyways, I had a tough time with this one because I'm busy with being a junior and stuff. Plus writer's block slapped me pretty hard and left me unable to update any of my stories at all. I managed to break from it enough to write this one. **

The sun had finally disappeared when a noise had woken up everyone. Tired eyes managed to break free of their drowsiness and gaze around the room curiously. They had almost forgotten what went on yesterday until they looked over at a still snoozing Tavros and a just awakening Karkat. It sounded very similar to the sound of a sword dragging across stone.

"DO3S ANYON3 3LS3 H34R TH4T?"

"you ain't the only one ter. wwhat the dirt scrapin' fuck is that noise?"

It seemed to grow closer and closer until the noise suddenly stopped. Everyone was on edge now, eyes looking around and weapons began to be drawn out. Bloodpushers beat with pure anticipation when a whistling sound had caught their attention. An explosion had hit the side of the room all of a sudden, causing glass to blow in, making the others to shield their eyes. Before anyone could utter a word, a something had shot out of the settling dust and wrapped around Vriska's waist. She gasped at the contact and yelled out as she was tugged outside.

"Vriska!" Kanaya shouted.

The yell had woken up Tavros who sat up tiredly, rubbing his eyes as he took in the situation. He blinked at the hole in the wall and gazed at all the stunned faces before he noticed one person was missing.

"g-GUYS,,,wHERE'S VRISKA?"

Any reply was cut off by a scream from the hole leading outside. Everyone else had ran outside to see what was going on. Kanaya immediately drew out her chainsaw along with Terezi taking out her cane as a precaution and the two had set out to find the Scorpio. The others bit their lips, debating if those two were enough to save Vriska. It was true, there were many of them. But if they just jumped in without a thought, they might all end up at risk. So they'd just have to watch and see. For now at least.

~.~.~.~.~

Vriska groaned as she lifted her body off the ground, the world around her seemed to spin as she sat up. She didn't know what the hell just happened except that one minute, she was in the room waking up from sleep and then the next, the wall falls apart and she's being yanked outside and thrown onto the ground quite harshly.

"What the hell was that? Who the fuck just dragged me out like that?!"

Her eyes swept the area around her, searching for the culprit. Just trees and the night welcomed her sights. Nothing crossed her path which made her stand up with a brow raised. Who was it? And where were they? They were either too chicken to face her or were waiting for her to make the first move. No matter the reason, she decided to turn to leave when her ears caught the faintest sound of fluttering clothing. This time it came from above. With a noise of confusion, she raised her head to look up and was immediately rewarded with a surprise.

A sword coming down at her.

Her eyes widened as she quickly dodged the deadly weapon. It made a sharp clang sound as it hit the concrete where she once was. She managed to stand up and face her opponent.

"W-W8 a minute...you! You're-"

Long black coat with cerulean trimming drifted in the wind. A matching pirate's hat with a large feather that balanced proudly on the hat. Two eyes glared at the young troll, one being a bright red after being burned out. A metal arm rested on her hip. A smirk settled on her blue lips as she raised the sword to rest on her shoulder.

"Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. A pleasure."

On any other occasion, Vriska would've been overwhelmed with awe and admiration at the fact that the ancestor she admired for so long was standing before her. But this was not a good moment. Because Vriska was sure that Mindfang wasn't here to chat. She took an immediate step back when the pirate took a step forward. This was repeated for quite a while. Her sword gleamed in the moonlight, its deadly metal craving for blood and the owner grinned with the need to kill.

"What do you want from me? More importantly, why are you here?"

Mindfang didn't seem to take notice of her descendant's question, merely continuing her stride. Vriska's eyes flashed with a little fear as she grew closer. Before she could approach her anymore, the younger reached into her pocket and took out her Fluorite Octet. With a glance back at her ancestor who held a shocked feature in her expression, she tossed the dice onto the ground. A bright flash of blue seemed to fill the air, causing Mindfang to cover her eyes from the bright light. Soon it had went away, revealing Vriska in all her glory. She levitated high above the other, a large blue weapon which seemed similar to an axe in her hands.

"Technique num8er- 1-2-3-4. Slice you l8er~"

She smirked down at her ancestor and gripped the axe harder before flying down at her and bringing it down on her. The Spinneret dodged and danced out of each hit. The young Serket was growing more and more anxious as she kept missing. She let out a yell of frustration and swung the axe once again and managed to meet something. Too bad it was just the metal of the other's sword. Now it was just a test of power as they pushed against each other. Even as she was being pushed back, Mindfang still kept that arrogant smile on her face, confident that she will not fail in beating her descendant. With a quick step of the foot and extra muscle power, Vriska was pushed back, flipping in mid-air before she stopped herself.

"Hah, you honestly think you can 8eat me that quick, little girl?"

"I was kind of hoping it would!"

Terezi and Kanaya came at that moment, weapons drawn and ready to strike.

"VR1SK4! HOW'R3 YOU HOLD1NG UP?"

"Are You Injured In Any Way?"

"You guys, I'm fiiiiiiiine. Just 8ack away for a little 8it."

The two complied and took a couple steps back, but Mindfang wasn't about to let them off that easily. She smiled over at them and pounced into the air. The two girls didn't even have the chance before the Gambligant brought her sword down in a quick slash. Screams of pain and blood filled the air. Vriska's eyes widened as she saw the two fall down, blood rushing from their stomachs. Terezi curled up a little and Kanaya merely just lied on her back, knocked out from hitting the ground too hard.

"G-GOD D4MN 1T..."

"Aww, I hope I didn't hurt you two that 8ad. 8ut it serves you girls right for running in on our match. When two pir8s face off, you don't want to be in range of them at all. It's just how it is."

Terezi glared at her, smelling the scent of a sour blueberry, even more so than Vriska. She coughed out a bit, her head feeling a bit woozy. The tall ancestor merely walked over to the tealblood and rested a heeled boot on her chest. Vriska grit her teeth and immediately charged at the two, her axe glowed a bright cerulean as she flew.

"Hey 8itch! Get off of Terezi!"

She delivered a swift kick and this time managed to strike the Marquise across the face. She let out a slight gasp before falling to the ground, allowing Terezi to get some relief. Vriska spared the fallen ancestor a quick glance to ensure she'd stayed down if but for a moment or so before looking back at Terezi. She coughed once more, closing her eyes in pain while her friend knelt by her. She grit her teeth as she looked over both of the girls. This fight was meant to be hers and hers alone, no one was supposed to be brought into it, especially not these two. It was a nuisance to her but also left an uneasy lump in her throat. Footsteps finally brought her out of her daze as she looked up to see several of the other trolls running to them.

"TEREZI, KANAYA!" Karkat yelled out, ignoring any pain he had and dashing to the two girls.

Eridan, Sollux and Feferi had went along with him to help out. As soon as Terezi and Kanaya were safely away, Vriska decided to speak up.

"It's gr8 that you got them. Now if you all would just leave me alone, I can get on with my fight."

"But Vriska! We can't just-"

"I don't need any help, okay?! I'm fine on my own and that's how it'll stay, so get out of here."

Once those words had been said, Mindfang began to rise from the ground, sword gripped tightly in her hand. Vriska immediately turned to her, ready to fight again. This time with no interruptions to distract her.

"Didn't you hear me, you idiots?"

"purrlease vriska..just let us-"

"G8T OUT OF H8R8 N8W!"

Everyone paused, still not wanting to leave but decided to honor her wishes and left her. They only hoped they didn't regret the choice. Mindfang stood up, wiping her mouth and smirking once more.

"Well then, seems like you're handling yourself quite nicely, aren't you?"

The girl decided to not speak anymore, tossing her axe into the air. The weapon turned back into her dice, landing in her hands before she rolled them again. This time they rolled into a different combination of numbers, glowing that same color of cerulean before turning into a sword. Its blade shone proudly in the moonlight, it had a deadly air to it which perfectly matched its handler at the moment.

"You're going to wish that you didn't meet me, Mindfang."

"Hm. Funny, I was going to tell you the same thing Vriska."

The two circled around, sizing up the other and predicting what moves to use. Everything was silent, not even the beasts that dominated the night would make a sound. A smirk was met with a scowl and narrowed eyes scanned over tense muscles. The silence lasted for but a minute more before Vriska launched at her ancestor, a snarl on her face. Mindfang merely seemed relaxed as she came closer, a small chuckle escaped her painted lips and she brought up her sword just as Vriska brought hers down. They pushed against one another, trying to throw the other off but to no avail. The Marquise grew tired of the match and lifted her foot, shoving the girl off and down onto the ground. She was stunned when Vriska jumped back up and slashed at her, managed to slice off the bottom of her coat. She continued to come at the other harshly and quickly, her eyes glinting with want. Want to kill her ancestor and wipe that condescending smirk off her face.

"You sure have a lot of energy for a shrimp."

"Will you shut the fuck up you 8itch!? Why are you constantly trying to irrit8 me?"

Mindfang smiled at that, "Look at how it riles you up~ I find it fun to taunt my prey 8efore I kill them."

"Ugh, like you have any a8ility of riling me up. Please, I already have soooooooo many irons in the fire."

"Isn't that a coincidence?" Another kick to the Serket before the older decided to speak up again. "So do I."

She smiled teasingly as Vriska got up once more. The sword glinted deviantly as she stood tall, whispering curses at her ancestor and letting the hatred shine purely. She had once looked up to this woman, idolized her and read her journals. She wanted to be just like her and even to taking her name as a FLARP name. But now here her ancestor was, scoffing, smirking at her and trying to erase her.

What could she do? How could she feel?

The only thing she knew now is that she wanted nothing to do with her, to stay alive and fight the Spinneret to the end until one of them fell and never got back up. She'd do it without help from neither Kanaya or Terezi. Or rather, she now had the chance since the mentioned two were harmed. At that thought, she gripped her sword once more, it glowed brightly at the added pressure. Tactics wandered in her mind as she thought of ways to defeat her. It was obvious that she was more experienced in fighting, what with being a pirate and having sweeps of knowledge and skills. Nevertheless, she will find a way to defeat her. Her thoughts were broken when Mindfang began to laugh again.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Haha...I just love how you think you can actually match up to my power."

They advanced on each other again, but this time the elder did the unexpected. A roundhouse kick to Vriska's face knocked her down and the weapon out of her hands. It clanged on the ground and reverted back to its original form of the 8 dice. Vriska groaned in pain and rubbed her jaw, wondering what the actual fuck just happened before noticing her sword was gone. With a quick and frantic gaze around, she saw that her sword had turned back into her dice and were now at Mindfang's feet. Her fear began to rise just a bit as the other reached down and picked up the dice. A curious look over was sent its way before she cackled gleefully.

"Oh, so_ this _is where my dice went~ I've wondered why there weren't in my possession."

Vriska grit her teeth as she helplessly watched the older twirl the dice in her hands, eyes twinkling with knowledge of her advantage.

"My sword may 8e a nice little trinket to fight with, 8ut I'll 8e damned if this 8a8y ain't the 8est."

The dice radiated that same light as she dropped them to the ground, they shone for a couple moments before fading away. It revealed a whip, it seemed simple but both knew that it wasn't like that. Mindfang smirked as she lifted it off of the ground and took a practice lash at the ground. It sparked to life, revealing large bouts of electricity that made Vriska cringe. The Spinneret glanced back at her descendant and turned towards her, letting out a small giggle.

"Now then, let's play."

**A/N: Yesh, I finished a chapter and fiiiiiiiinally updated. It took me forever and I'm trying to falll back into the habit of not taking so damn long in updating. Now for those of you who are curious, let me whisper in your ear. I heard that the Fluorite Octet has over 16 million different combos from 8 main rolls. I just used my own insight of what the other combos could be and voila~! So there ya go, hope you enjoyed it and I'll _try _to see if I can update by next week :) **


End file.
